Final Fantasy 1: The Coming of Chaos
by Zio143
Summary: A Final Fantasy 1 novelization.
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy 1: The Coming of Chaos  
By: Zio

* * *

Prologue:  
The world lies shrouded in darkness.  
The winds die...  
The seas rage...  
The earth decays...  
But the people believe in a prophecy,  
patiently awaiting its fulfillment.

"When darkness veils the world,  
four Warriors of Light shall come..."

After a long journey, four young travelers did at last appear...  
...and in the hand of each was clutched a crystal.

* * *

A mage, torch in hand and walking through a cave located close to an island shaped like a crescent moon, found a tablet. A tablet, written in a language long ago thought to be dead, that held the future of his world. 

"At last!" he exclaimed. "My visions have not been for nothing. I have found the stone inscribed with the prophecy of this world. It must be time that the world is put into harms way once more."

He bent over to look at the tablet more closely. The mage's brow furrowed in thought, and his soft, grey eyes looked back and forth across the tablet reading and re-reading it. "The zenith of their evil powers are nigh; they shall roam free once again. I hope that the ones foretold in the prophecy are ready to face the hardships that lie ahead against the powers. I fear the worst if they are not successful in there quest. Chaos shall rule the world if the job is not completed."

The mage leaned forward and touched the tablet running his pale, white fingers over it. He thought, "I must tell the others in the circle about this." He stood erect and briskly walked toward the entrance to the cave.

A rumble came from behind the mage. "What is happening?" he thought and turned around to see what could be causing such a disturbance. "The tablet," he paused. "Could this be the doings of the tablet? NO! The prophecy!" He ran towards the tablet as fast as he could but was too late.

The tablet shattered leaving four crystals of different colors behind amongst its remains. The mage walked over slowly to them and bent down to pick one up. "Brown, red, blue, and green?" He looked over the four crystals that laid before him. "These must be the crystals told about in the scripture. They are unlit; I wonder what that means." He paused to think, and an idea struck him that turned his pale face whiter. "The crystals are not with the chosen ones. What does this mean? How does this change the prophecy?"

The crystals flashed once and then once more. The flashing became more frequent. The mage carefully placed the crystal he picked up to its rightful place among the other three. "What is this? Never have I seen anything like this," he thought. The crystals flashed once more and returned to there translucent color. The four crystals levitated above the ground, level to the mage's head, and shot upwards breaking a hole in the ceiling of the cave. The moonlight poured in through the hole.

The mage, shocked at the scene of floating crystals, ran out of the cave yelling, "It is starting! It is starting!"


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 1: The Coming of Chaos  
By: Zio  
Chapter 1

The kingdom of Cornelia, a lively town complete with every character imaginable, was having a somewhat peaceful night under a full moon. The busy nightlife life moved about from shop to restaurant to shop to house. Laughter could be heard from the taverns and the local inn; a fight broke out inside one of the inns.

A muscular man fully clad in red armor, sword sheathed, chased after what appeared to be a man holding a small, grey bag full of gold pieces around a small tavern.

"Damnit!" the man in red yelled after the pickpocket. "Get back here and face me like a real man!" The thief jumped from table to table; he headed toward the exit. The warrior ran as fast as he could in his clunky armor to catch up to the thief.

"Ha!" the thief chuckled. "Why would I do that? It wouldn't seem fair to fight you since you're tired. But then again, I don't believe in fairness." He paused from running to the door and switched his direction to the warrior's. "How about I show you what it's like to be beat up Mister Big Bad." He unsheathed his dagger with his right hand and pulled it back as to throw it.

"HOLD!" yelled a black mage jumping up from a table which had just been knocked over. The thief started moving slower and slower until he was completely still. "People like you disgust me. You have no moral values whatsoever."

"Jerk," thought the thief. He tried to wiggle his body out of his time prison. The black mage noticed that the thief was breaking the hold spell as he was moving very slowly.

"You might want to get you're gold back before he regains full use of his limbs again."

"I wonder if anyone has contacted the authorities yet?" thought the warrior. He walked over to the thief and snatched the sack. He reattached it to his belt. "Much better."

The thief regained control over his arms and legs again and ran toward the doors again. "This night could not get any worse," he thought. "I need to leave before the police get here."

"I'm gonna cast another spell," the black mage told the warrior.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think he will learn his lesson soon enough."

The door to the tavern burst open and in came three knights from the kingdom. They cornered the thief. His light brown shirt, once clean, was now drenched in sweat.

"Oh crap," the thief thought. "How did they know I would be here?" He looked around the room. A sweat drop ran down from his forehead to his chin. "Gah, it's getting hot in here. What am I to do?" The thief became tense and paranoid. A guard took a step forward towards the pickpocket; the thief jumped backward and faced him.

"Grab him!" yelled one guard to another. A guard jumped the thief from behind, the thief shocked, and grabbed a rope from one of the nearer guards.

"Get off me!" the thief huffed. "I did nothing wrong!" He wiggled again, and this time he tried to throw the guard off. He felt his arms pulled behind his back and tied together. "What!"

"You deserve this," said the guard that tied the thief up. "You should know it is punishable by law to steal." The warrior nodded in agreement.

"I didn't steal anything you bastards!" he yelled. "Look," he pointed at the warrior's money bag. "I didn't take anything! He has his gold right there on his belt!"

"Oh shut," said a guard. He grabbed the thief by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Hope you like your cell." The guard in front opened the door and left followed by the guard with the thief.

"You can't take me prisoner! I did nothi-"

"Silence," said a passing mage in white staring at the thief as she entered. "That should keep him quiet."

"Hmm! Mmmph mm," the thief mumbled. The final guard closed the door on his way out. The thief could not be heard.

"Hey," said the warrior casually. "Thank you for helping me." He walked over to the black mage and held out his hand. The black mage looked at the white mage then at the outstretched hand.

"Sister!" exclaimed the black mage. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you see it? I cast a spell!"

"Yes, I saw it. Congratulations." The white mage wiggled herself out of her brother's death hold around her waist. "I'm glad you're okay." She looked over at the warrior. "Please excuse my younger brother. He has an attention span problem and is quite rude to strangers."

"It's no problem," he replied. "I'm just thankful to have my gold back. Can I offer you anything in return? Gold or maybe a drink?"

"I'll take some gold," said the black mage. He walked over to the warrior and held out his hands.

"Oh no you won't." the white mage dragged her brother away from the man. "We are quite all right. We don't need anything. Honest." She glared at her brother.

"Man, I could have got some gold. Maybe I should have asked in a nicer way," the black mage thought. "But that would require asking…"

"Okay," said the warrior. "My name is Gunnar." He held out his hand again. "Pleased to meet you."

The white mage reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Vera and this boy is my younger brother, Thanatos.

"You know I hate that name!" exclaimed Thanatos. "I like Than better. Heck. Natos is good as well." His yellow eyes shined brightly against the mystery that was his face. His head, as round as could be, had a black hole effect. It was if light could not escape, being pulled in, and this caused the dark, enigmatic sphere of a head. The only other part that could be seen was his mouth.

"Calm down," Vera said. "I was being polite, and you should be heading home. I'll catch up with you in a little bit. I'm going to help straighten this place up."

"Aw man," thought the Natos. "Always getting sent home. This never happened when mom was around." He walked away from his sister and went toward the door. "See ya at the house." He waved goodbye to Gunnar and Vera and left the inn.

"He must be quite a handful?" Gunnar asked Vera. "I mean, he seems a tad spacey."

"Yeah, he is," she replied. "He wasn't always like that though." She bent down to pick up a table. Gunnar walked over and lent a hand. They went to the next table.

"Oh?"

"He was, and still is, an intelligent boy. He has just "changed" in the past few years. I don't think you'd understand." She walked over to another table and let Gunnar pick up the other one.

"I might have a clue as to what he is going though." He pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"I think I gave you the wrong impression. We've had some hard times at home. Our mother recently past away due to illness and he has been a little out of it ever since." She put up the last table and took a seat next to Gunnar. "I'm hoping he'll grow out of it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to push the matter." He stared off into space. "What would be a good change of subject?" He thought for a minute.

"Umm," stuttered Vera. "I think this guy is more spacey than Natos," she thought. She pushed her long, flowing red hair out of her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just tired from a long day at work. I was hoping that the bar here would be open since it serves the best stuff. But it wasn't, and as I was about to leave, that damned thief steals my money."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I teach the ways of the sword and knife, and I'm an expert in three styles of sword fighting. I could show your brother a thing or two if he'd let me."

"Thanks for the offer, but that isn't such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"He just discovered how to do fire magic. It's quite frightening. He destroyed my award-winning flower with that stupid spell." She looked at Gunnar and started laughing. "But, then again, for a moment, we didn't know if he would learn any destruction spells at all. It was mainly hold and stop spells he knew."

"I'm sorry to leave in such a rush, but I really must be going." He stood up and pushed the chair under the table. "I hope to see you again." He bowed and left the inn.

"Good-bye," she said as he left.

* * *

"What a night," Gunnar thought. He entered his house and took off his red, heavy armor. He walked over to his couch and sat down. "Work and the inn. Never has life been so hectic." He put his head against the top of the top of the couch and closed his eyes. 

Outside the house of Gunnar, a red shooting star passed by. Something dropped from the star and floated down to Gunnar's front porch.

* * *

"Why didn't I get to stay and help clean up?" said Natos to Vera. He was running around a bed that wasn't made. 

"Well, had it not been so late or you so rude, you probably could have stayed."

"Aw…"

"Now get in bed," demanded Vera. "You have caused enough mischief for one day." Natos jumped into bed; Vera pulled the covers up to him. "Good night."

"Good night!"

Vera walked out of Natos' bedroom and into her own. "I need a good night's rest. Such a busy day. Maybe I'll see Gunn-" She fell asleep in her bed.

A yellow shooting star passed by the house of Vera.

* * *

"How the hell did I end up in this place?" said the thief. The room was dimly lit by a melting candle in the candle holder on the wall. The stone cold floor and walls made the cell feel small and unwelcoming. 

"Damnit!" The thief moved his hand to his head and rubbed a tender spot. "Did they hit me in the head? I'll get them for that." He walked over to the front of the cell and placed his hands around the bars. "Did you hear that? I'll get you!"

"Shut up!" said a loud, uproar of inmates at the prison.

"I'll get you if you don't be quiet," said one of the inmates.

"Oh, what do they know?" thought the thief. "I need to get out of here. I guess I could always attack one of the guards when they come to feed us." He smiled mischievously.

A green shooting star passed by the thief's cell window.


End file.
